1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and method for driving the same, and more particularly, to inserting at least a black frame in a display period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of lightness, low power consumption, less radiation and applied to various portable electronic products such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). In addition, LCD monitors and LCD televisions are gaining popularity as a substitute for traditional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and televisions. However, due to their physical limitations, the liquid crystal molecules need to be constantly twisted and rearranged while an image data is changed, which often causes a delay phenomenon. Consequently, the delay phenomenon becomes even worse when a liquid crystal display is showing moving pictures.
In order to resolve common remaining pictures while the LCD is showing moving pictures, the related art often utilizes a method by inserting a black frame. Nevertheless, the efficacy is not obvious while the black frame is processed as other image data.